disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Betina Beakley/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180804071306
Batman/Scooby-Doo: The Animated Crossover Edit Comments Share Batman/Scooby-Doo: The Animated Crossover is a crossover between Batman: The Animated Series and Scooby-Doo. Contentsshow Batman: The Animated Series/Scooby-Doo: Gotham Politics Part 1Edit Air DateEdit 1996 SynopsisEdit Joker steals a Giant stash of Pirate Treasure, and the Scooby Doo gang goes to investigate! CharactersEdit ◾Mystery Incorporated: ◾Scooby-Doo (Scott Innes) ◾Shaggy Rogers (Billy West) ◾Fred Jones (Frank Welker) ◾Daphne Blake (Mary Kay Bergman, before her death in 1999) ◾Velma Dinkley (B.J. Ward) ◾Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) ◾Dick Grayson/Robin (Loren Lester) ◾Comissioner Gordon (Bob Hastings, before his death in 2014) ◾Detective Harvey Bullock (Robert Costanzo) ◾Alfred Pennyworth (Efrem Zimbalist, Jr., before his death in 2014) ◾Joker (Mark Hamill) ◾Penguin (Paul Williams) ◾Harley Quinn (Arleen Sorkin) - sent by Joker to disguise as Daphne, while he plans to have Daphne ◾Gotham Heads: ◾Sal Maroni (J.B. Blanc) - Crimeboss and head of the Gotham Heads Mafia Clan. PlotEdit Batman and Robin have a problem trying to find out about Joker's scheme in taking out the Gotham Heads by Pouring Joker Gas into their reserves, and then try to control Gotham with Penguin's contributions. Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated/The New Batman Adventures: Gotham Politics Part 2Edit Air DateEdit 2011 SynopsisEdit Scooby gets into a pickle when the gang goes missing because of the Joker. CharactersEdit ◾Mystery Incorporated: ◾Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - is humiliated by Joker about the secret of him pretending to be a female dinosaur ◾Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - is humiliated by Joker about the secret of him eating the food in the kitchen and blaming Scooby ◾Fred Jones, Jr. (Frank Welker) - is humiliated by Joker about the secret of him being a moron for All the times during a mystery, and is stupid to his father ◾Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) - is humiliated by Joker about the secret of her wearing fashion clothes showing her horse size rear end ◾Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) - is humiliated by Joker about the secret of her being wrong about Gentleman Ghost and Solomon Grundy being real monsters ◾Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) ◾Tim Drake/Robin (Eli Marienthal) ◾Alfred Pennyworth (Efrem Zimbalist, Jr., before his death in 2014) ◾Comissioner Gordon (Bob Hastings, before his death in 2014) ◾Detective Harvey Bullock (Robert Costanzo) ◾Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. (Gary Cole) ◾Sheriff Bronson Stone (Patrick Warbutton) ◾Barty Blake (Frank Welker) - an old friend to Bruce Wayne ◾Nan Blake (Kath Saucie) ◾Daisy Blake (Jennifer Hale) ◾Dawn Blake (Kathleen Von Till) ◾Dorothy Blake (Nan McNamara) ◾Delilah Blake (Jennifer Hale) ◾Dale Dinkley (Kevin Dunn) ◾Angie Dinkley (Frances Conroy) ◾Colton Rogers (Casey Kasem, before his death in 2014) ◾Paula Rogers (Grey DeLisle) ◾Joker (Mark Hamill) - his design from The New Batman Adventures, since the show is animated by Glen Murakami ◾Penguin (Paul Williams) - gets bitten in the leg by Scooby. ◾Harley Quinn (Arleen Sorkin) ◾Gotham's Famous Villains to buy Daphne as their Model. ◾Poison Ivy (Diane Pershing) - wants her to dress like her BTBATB self ◾Mr. Freeze (Michael Ansara, before his death in 2013) - wants her to dress like his Eskimo girls ◾Two-Face (Richard Moll) - wants her to dress like because it's what his negative side wants. ◾Mad Hatter (J.P. Manoux) - wants her to dress like Alice ◾Riddler (John Glover) - wants her to dress like all his franchises ◾Scarecrow (Jeffrey Combs) - wants her to dress like SilverBanshee PlotEdit The Scooby Doo Gang was taken by Joker for punishment for intervening with their operation trying to take control of Gotham, and now gets vengeance on them with humiliating info. SongsEdit Batman/Scooby-Doo: The Animated MovieEdit ◾Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? - the opening scene with the Gang being chased by a Rhino. Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated/The New Batman AdventuresEdit ◾What Do You Know (Sung by Joker and Penguin) - a song to make the gang reveal their embarrassing moments